


Area 51

by JaeJaewhatstosaysay



Category: MIKA (Musician) RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:37:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeJaewhatstosaysay/pseuds/JaeJaewhatstosaysay
Summary: Only posting this here bc Reem wanted it





	Area 51

*Las Vegas, Nevada, 1 AM*

I was staring at my man as he was loading our vintage Benz full of random crap. Tin foil, helmets, a metal detector, banners, instant coffee and marshmellows were among the things thrown into the trunk. 

Once again I wondered why I was still together with this man after more than 12 years. Sure, he wrote amazing love songs and the things he could do to you in a car at 2am were also worth staying for, but really...? Sometimes he acted like a child instead of a 36 year old grown man. 

"That's why you love me", he smirked. 

Ah, yeah, and after 12 years he was able to practically read my thoughts. 

With some force he managed to slam the tailgate shut and he eyed me curiously. 

"So... are you coming or not?"

I hesitated. All those months ago, when on a drunken night we had decided to tap the "interested" box on the Facebook event, I didn't believe he would actually follow through with it. In contrast with how much of a control freak he could be when it came to his music career, he could be so impulsive when it came to arranging trips like this. 

"I don't know..." I sighed, "it could be dangerous you know."

Mika stared at the ground for a while and when he looked back up I saw that he had decided to use his secret weapon. I put my hands in front of my eyes, but it was too late. The puppy dog pout had worked its magic on me. 

Smelling defeat, a big grin appeared on Mika's face as he grabbed my arm and dragged me towards the car. 

"You drive, okay? God knows with my driving skills we won't even reach Area 51!" 

"Well you might as well drive cause either way this thing is gonna end in death. Be it by a car accident or by bullets. You're crazy Mika!"

He only laughed. 

I took my place in front of the steering wheel, and we drove off. 

*Rachel, Nevada, 1:45 AM*

The lady at the gas station waved goodbye to us, shaking her head. Everyone thought we were crazy, and i wholly agreed. 

Next to me, Mika was bouncing in his seat with excitement. "We're almost there!! Time to free the aliens Andy!"

I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "You don't actually believe in aliens, do you?"

Mika shrugged, "can't know until you see one!" 

"I remember when you said the same thing to your grandmother about God and she slapped you. I feel like i should do that too now." 

Mika mockingly cowered in his seat. "Don't hurt me, Andy!" 

Abruptly, I stopped the car and a lascivious smile clung to my lips. "We'll see about that, boy..."

*nearby Area 51 gates, 2 am*

The guards on duty had had a boring night. None of the alleged millions of Naruto runners, crackheads and other absolute idiots had shown up at the highly secured military facility Hank and Frank were supposed to protect. In the end, leaving their bedrooms probably proved to be too much of a challenge for those dweebs. 

Now, Hank and Frank were patrolling around the area in their white SUV, with nothing to do but gorge donuts and Redbull. 

Suddenly, Hank slammed Frank in the ribs. Before he could even go off on his partner, Hank pointed in the distance and Frank saw what was up. A car was parked right outside the gates! Was this it then? Had the raid started? 

They drove just a little bit closer and then climbed out of the SUV. Hank was the first to walk through the gates, torch and gun at the ready. Frank followed suit. 

The car seemed abandoned, it was dark inside. P̶o̶s̶s̶i̶b̶l̶y̶,̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶ ̶o̶w̶n̶e̶r̶s̶ ̶g̶o̶t̶ ̶a̶b̶d̶u̶c̶t̶e̶d̶ ̶b̶y̶ ̶a̶l̶i̶e̶n̶s̶*. But all of a sudden there was movement, and when Hank and Frank's eyes got adjusted to the dark, they saw what was going on. 

Very quietly, as to not disturb the two people inside the car, they retreated. 

Back in the SUV Frank sprayed donut crumbs all over the dashboard. Hank elbowed him again. "Love, Frank, even God and aliens will do nothing to stop it!"

\----------------------------------------------------------

(*highly classified information, removed upon orders of the Federal Bureau of Investigation)


End file.
